This invention pertains to a motor protector mount providing for rapid assembly of a motor protector thereto with the motor protector captured and with rapid assembly to the stator end coil of a motor with improved position tolerance.
It is known to use hermetic motors for operation of compressors and to associate a motor protector therewith. The motor protector may be sensitive to either motor heat or current or both. It is known to mount such a motor protector in heat conductive relation with a stator, as shown in Comstock et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,822. The prior art has not had a motor protector mount enabling rapid mounting of a motor protector thereto and the assembly to an end coil of the motor with improved position tolerance.